User talk:BachLynn23
Talk Archives Run you clever message, and remember ---- Oracle I was wondering if I could create an oracle. It's ok if you say no. Artemis'sHunter (talk) 01:32, January 15, 2014 (UTC) re: times idk Woah, 5 hours!? o.o. Meh, I'll still message them :P "Some say the world will end in fire." -the deadly master of flame 12:34, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Oops I made a BC claim, but instead of linking to Broken Covenant claiming page, it links to the sanctuary page. I don't know how to change the title of the claim, or if that is even possible, but if it is can you help? Thanks >.< Happy meal: The power of insane happiness ~Royal RE It's showing up on the camp claiming page, not the BC claiming page. IDK if that's a problem, just wanted to let you know. Happy meal: The power of insane happiness ~Royal >.< Thanks :) Happy meal: The power of insane happiness ~Royal Copying Coding Hey Bach I noticed that this person is copying your coding for her profile page. I wasn't sure if she had permission so I just notified you just in case. Re Travel south to the storm of sun. Where peace shall not find anyone. Stand under the golden night; To find the one of horrible sight. Keep Olympus safe and sound; One false word the gods are down. Twelve of twelve will go away, To land on the land of a demigod's pain. Fly away on broken wings, And let love heal when she must sing. Artemis'sHunter (talk) 00:17, January 16, 2014 (UTC) 'Sorry' Yeah.. Well, I forgot to edit the personality after the constant editing.. hahaha.. my bad.. ^^" Btw, how do you customize the powers? I am a bit confused.. Does that mean that I can customize powers that is based on the powers and skill in the Hermes cabin? Just new here. ^^ 02:48, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Animal Nymph Hi Bach! I'm wondering if it's possible to add another animal on the animal nymph list. Is it okay to include a Guardian of Falcons there? I like falconry! No, the bird is the reason ^-^ Question Hi Bach! Is it possible to make one of my chars a hunter? Coz' I have a girl char and I really really want to make her a hunter. Question2 Great! Whoooooo! :D I think I need help in the current events part. I don't have any ideas on what to put there. Can you give me any ideas? Re Oh, I see. Can it be simple as she was bored of her everyday life in camp and heard about these group of women called the hunters and decided to join them, you know, she likes adventure and stuff? :/ Or should she have a deeper purpose? Re: ohh.. I see.. thank you then.. :D Okay! Thank you! Oh, and I'd love to have that formal rp when she finally becomes a huntress c: Re: Well, I've personally always wanted to be one, but I don't think I've been on the wiki quite long enough to earn the other members' votes, and I kind of doubt my maturity for the role. I think it would be wiser to wait a few months before actually trying to earn the position. But I really do appreciate the suggestion, and it means a lot coming from you. I'm just going to wait for a while. :) re Thanks. :) Am I able to re-apply for the Helper's test? Re: *Dreamt of this moment x3.* Thanks a lot, I'll try my best not to disappoint you, nor our government. Re: That's very encouraging to say. Your wisdom is seriously unlimited, and I truly admire you for that. Another thing. Could you give me some sort of task on the wiki, to keep my hands full? (Tbh, I think I might get burnt from categorizing so many image files o.o). My Bubble Problem.. I can seem to edit my word bubble to what I want to say.. it will always be like this.. Please help.. 23:06, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Helper Last month I took the claiming test, I got the link from Brocky. If you have some free time could you check it? Hmm I'm not really sure myself. Maybe something in the Wiki To-Do List that hasn't been worked on yet, under the area of organization. I've noticed how many WIPs there can be these days, so I want to help where things have been kind of slow. Re: Yeah.. Thank you.. Though I am still confuse on how the roleplaying works.. Question:Automaton Bach just want to ask if automatons need permission to before being allowed to stay in cabins. Oracle Testido xD Are there any open oracle/apprentice spots so that I can take rhyme test? Happy meal: The power of insane happiness ~Royal Help? hey bach!!!!! so i heard you are a bit upset about how nobody is checking claims... >.< anyways i checked some claims that are old and contacted those who didn't check their claims for some time. but i still have a lot of free time on my hand. do you need help in anything? (just tell me and i'll get to it) Re Okay thank you again, Bach :) *nods* (takes in what bach said) okay! I shall do that (after i finish my math homework XD). re Aw man. So I'm guessing there aren't any more animals which are sacred to a particular god? Test Do I just give you example prophecies for the test or do I just put them in the claim? Happy meal: The power of insane happiness ~Royal sig kk User:Slayingthehalcyon 15:51, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: ahh.. I see.. I will try to be active more then.. and I am using the time stamp.. I prefer to keep track on time.. :3 15:52, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: oh, really? gosh.. mind helping a noob out? Also, I kinda need help on the Hermes Cabin thing. 16:05, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ahh.. I see.. Sorry then.. ^^" About the list.. I am having a weird issue here.. When I go to the editing part of the list, it came out empty.. kinda like this.. I don't know if it is my laptop's fault or it is suppose to look like this.. just want you to know about this.. 16:21, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sweet! it works! Thanks! :3 btw, am I allowed to edit the character profile from time to time? I might edit it if I got the chance. 16:48, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: I see.. thank you.. I will ask you again if I have some questions.. 16:58, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Rhyme Time >.< Prophecy numero uno: (The eternal flame has been stolen) The eternal flame is in a cage, surrounded by a godly rage. Soon, kinship will be shed, and the guarding rivers will run red. To stop the flame from going wild, fate will rest upon the water's child. Prophecy numero dos: (A goose nymph (I will say loon in the rhyme, btw) has rebelled and ran away to the top of a mountain) The rebel sprit of the loon, stays where the mountain touches the moon. Ascending is a team of four, one who crosses doomsday's door. And it may take one love's end, to revert foe back into friend. Tell me if I need more >.< Happy meal: The power of insane happiness ~Royal Holding a claim Can you put this claim on hold so that I can make my oracle one? Also, can I make my oracle a daughter of a non-cabin god? Sandbox Ok, so if I made a sandbox, would it expidite her claiming process? Would there be people like checking the story >..<) I wasn't quite sure, so I just wanted to be assured before trying to warn the user about the situation. Other then that, the same user has 3 identifiable models on her character. And to top the cake, not only was he using Ebba without permission, but she is also using Adrianna Grande without any permission from Brocky. Thanks, Lana Brooks Fixed and fixed. I didn't even know about it!! I'm on Momo's account because the little turd tried to re-code my laptop while I was out and broke it, so I can't get to my email and I forgot my passcode which I need my email for, which I don't have. Question again :3 Should I go reserve the apprentice oracle spot in the list, or should I wait until the claim is made and approved to fill the spot? Happy meal: The power of insane happiness ~Royal Okie I reserved it on the oracle cave list. Happy meal: The power of insane happiness ~Royal I Finished Fixing My Claim Hey Bach! I fixed my claim Lindsay Faville. I said that Poseidon was like secretly looking over her, like not really watching her but more like glancing at her once a year. Is that good? Can you check it out, if you have time? Thanks! Your the best! "When I say I hate you when I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you when I'm glaring, you better run! 23:09, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Helper Hey Bach, I was wondering if I could become a Wiki Helper and help out with claims and all that? I already took the quiz,. Justiee. 01:29, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ? I've noticed that the Semi-Active status has been disappearing. If it really is gone, I just wanted to know what it the time limit before characters become inactive of deleted. ? I've noticed that the Semi-Active status has been disappearing. If it really is gone, I just wanted to know what it the time limit before characters become inactive of deleted.